


Gingerbread House

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, M/M, holiday fic, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: Creating a gingerbread house is supposed to be easy, but not when you have Suna Rintarou around.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Gingerbread House

Suna was standing beside the table while looking through his phone while Osamu took out the ingredients they needed to make gingerbread houses. The kitchenwares were all placed on the table, and Suna raised his head to look at what Osamu had set up.

"You know it's easier if we just went with a gingerbread house kit," Suna said as he keeps his phone in his pocket. Osamu shook his head and started to roll the gingerbread dough onto the parchment.

"What's the fun in that?" Osamu asks as he gives Suna a wooden rolling pin for him to do the same as him.

"It's less work. Less work equates to more fun," Suna says as he rolls the pin on the dough, eyeing Osamu from time to time to check if he was doing things right.

"You're so lazy," Osamu says and shakes his head while Suna just shrugged. They continued to flatten the dough, and when they were done, Osamu reached for the pastry cutters and gave Suna one.

Suna stared at it and waited for Osamu's instructions, "teach me," he said when Osamu proceeded to cut his dough without saying anything to him.

"Just cut squares and a house shape," Osamu answered as he continued to cut the dough.

Suna rolled his eyes and leaned on the table, "I'm trying to make this romantic, you dumbass. You're supposed to hug me from behind, hold my hand, and guide me in cutting the goddamn dough,"

Osamu sighs and stops what he's doing to stand behind Suna. The latter grinned and stood straight while Osamu took his hand that held the pastry cutter.

"Your posture is horrible. I can see the dough even though you're taller." Osamu comments as he guides Suna's hand in cutting the dough.

"Oh, so romantic, Miya," Suna says and rolls his eyes. Osamu replied by kissing his neck then proceeding to guide Suna's hand.

Osamu kissed Suna's cheek once they were done before moving to his dough to finish cutting it. He then removed the dough scraps, and Suna followed, removing his lazily while Osamu removed his carefully.

They proceeded to place the cut doughs on the tray before putting the tray in the oven. Osamu then took out the icing and decorative candies they bought from the store. He placed them on the table while Suna watched, eyes focused on how Osamu's muscles would flex whenever he reaches for something or brings out a piece of equipment.

"Come here," Osamu says, and Suna obliges without complaint. He stood in front of Osamu and was handed an electric mixer. "I'll teach you how to make the icing,"

"Aren't you just gonna use this?" Suna asks and raises the electric mixer. Osamu nodded before putting the icing in a mixing bowl.

"Hold one bowl with one hand and use the mixer to turn the icing fluffy," Osamu instructs and holds both Suna's hand to guide him. The latter shrugs and lets Osamu guide his hand.

Sometimes Osamu's hand would leave and reach for sugar and vanilla extract, adding them as Suna mixes the icing. Once the icing was fluffy enough, Osamu turns off the mixer and scoops some with his index and middle finger.

"Taste it," Osamu says and moves his fingers towards Suna's mouth. The latter opens his mouth and waits for Osamu to put his fingers in.

Osamu puts his fingers in Suna's mouth and presses on the flat of his tongue, earning a suspicious glare from the former. Osamu just chuckles and wraps his free arm around Suna's waist, pulling him closer to his chest.

"Taste good?" Osamu asks while pressing on Suna's tongue and pushing his fingers deeper into his throat.

Suna lets Osamu do as he pleases and nods as an answer to Osamu's question. Osamu's finger was enjoying Suna's mouth when the oven rang, and he lets go of Suna, taking a towel to casually wipe his fingers and putting on oven mitts while Suna wipes the drool on his chin.

"You're such a tease sometimes. It's annoying," Suna says and leans on the table once more. Osamu bends to reach for the tray of gingerbread house pieces, giving Suna a clear view of his ass.

Suna smirks and walks towards Osamu and slaps his cheeks, making a loud smack echo in their kitchen.

"What a nice sound," Suna comments as he does it a second time, "very nice,"

Osamu stands up straight with the tray in his hands, eyes glaring at Suna. The latter just shrugs and gives him a lazy smile, "you started it,"

"Whatever, Rin," Osamu says and transfers the gingerbread house pieces onto a cooling rack.

Suna walks to him and wraps his arms around Osamu's waist, placing his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder as he observes his hands place the pieces onto the rack.

"What do we do now?" Suna asks when the pieces were placed on the racks, and the trays were put away.

"Grab the food coloring and the icing. We'll put the icing in different bowls, then add food coloring before putting them in piping bags," Osamu instructs. Suna groans but removes his arms from being wrapped around Osamu's waist to take out some bowls and taking the food colorings.

They proceeded with putting the icing on different bowls, and then they started to add food coloring. Osamu was focused on putting the right amount of food coloring on the icing when Suna decided to move and pepper Osamu's nape with light kisses.

"Rin, stop distracting me," Osamu says, but Suna continued to press kisses, except this time, he moved to the shell of Osamu's ears.

"I'm bored," Suna whispers and wraps his arms around Osamu's waist once more. He continues to place kisses on Osamu's nape, and when he wasn't getting the reaction he needed, he lets his teeth scrape Osamu's skin, leaving a hickey and making the latter turn to him in surprise.

"Rin, what the hell? Now, the icing looks like blood," Osamu complains and shrugs off his boyfriend, "just put colors, will you?"

Suna groans and goes back to the table and grabbing a food coloring with a pout. Osamu could see the pout on Suna's lips, and he felt guilty for making him pout like that, so he takes the bowl he's coloring and stands close to Suna, but the latter took his bowl and took a side step to keep some distance between him and Osamu.

"Rin," Osamu says, and side-eyes Suna, but the latter just slumps his shoulder and pouts even more while coloring the icing. Osamu sighs and leaves his icing to make his boyfriend stop pouting.

"Rin," Osamu calls out, a little softer and sweeter this time, but Suna just looks to the side. Osamu sighs and squeezes himself in the tiny space between Suna and the table.

"Rin," Osamu calls out a third time, and when Suna refuses to look, he cups his boyfriend's face to force him to look at him.

"Go back to your beloved icing and leave me alone," Suna says and attempts to reach for his own icing, but Osamu pulled him into a hug and whispers, "I'm sorry,"

Suna secretly grins as he thinks about how easy it is to make Osamu shift all his attention to him just by simply sulking.

"For your information, I know you're grinning," Osamu says, then breaks the hug. Suna takes a step away and grins at Osamu, "I also know you weren't really sulking,"

"But you still left your icing for me," Suna says with a victorious grin before resting his chin on Osamu's shoulder. "I'm tired of baking, 'Samu, your needy boyfriend needs your attention,"

"Just a little more, we'll just assemble it, then you can have me," Osamu says and gently moves Suna away from him. The latter rolls his eyes but returns his focus on baking.

They started assembling the gingerbread house, and Osamu's house was doing well, but Suna's kept on falling. Every time he puts up his gingerbread pieces, it'll fall, so he just throws his hands in the air, giving up on it, and uses his phone.

"Are you done?" Suna asks and looks at Osamu, who just finished his gingerbread house.

"Rin, how could you not finish it?" Osamu asks and pulls him to help him put up the gingerbread house.

They slowly build the house, with Osamu giving Suna a kiss when he successfully gets a piece up. The house was done, and all they needed to do was decorate it with frosting and candies.

"What's the reward this time?" Suna asks while designing his house. He was enjoying the process, but he wanted to get something out of Osamu.

"I don't know, you tell me," Osamu says and sprinkles the roof with sprinkles.

"Hmm," Suna hums and places a frosting on Osamu's cheek.

"Rin, what the-" But he wasn't able to finish what he was saying because Suna leans towards him and licks the frosting off.

Osamu grits his teeth and takes some frosting before wiping it on Suna's neck before licking it. They continued to wipe frostings on each other and licking it off until they were locked in a heated make-out session with Suna sitting on the table.

Osamu leaned even more, to make Suna lie on the table, but the sound of something falling on the floor made them stop. Osamu leans back to look at what they dropped and saw that the gingerbread houses they made turned into crushed bread scattered on the floor.

Osamu sighs and waits for Suna to get down from the table. The latter laughed and pulled out his phone to take a photo of the crumbs on the floor and Osamu's reaction.

"All that hard work for nothing," Suna says and laughs before taking a photo of a displeased Miya Osamu. "Told you we should've gone for the gingerbread kit,"

In the end, they assembled a gingerbread house kit, and Suna takes a photo of it, posting both the destroyed ones and the ones they ended up eating, with a bonus of Miya Osamu's displeased face.


End file.
